


Back to School

by wannabewyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different Eras, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Odd pieces, School related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewyler/pseuds/wannabewyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 chapters with different pairings and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"So, you're a witch?" Seamus asked his Mum, his eyes wide (which they'd been for the past hour) and his face pale. Her answering nod came with a tentative smile. He then turned to his Dad, who was paler than him. "And you're a muggle?"

His Dad snorted. "I thought we all were," he replied, shaking his head in annoyance. He continued to mutter and Seamus tuned him out, his attention returning to the letter that rested in his hands.

"This is normal, right? The owls and funny letters?"

"Oh sweetie, there is so much more that is considered to be normal. More things that are stranger than that."

"But the name of the school is pretty strange," his Dad teased and Seamus tilted his head in agreement. Hogwarts. It really was an odd name.

He was a wizard, his Mum was a witch, and he was going to a magical school where he was going to learn magic. Awesome!

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, Amycus Carrow entered the Dark Arts class without a single word and was rewarded with the silence that came with fear - not respect.

"Today we will be learning how to effectively cast the Cruciatus curse." He flicked his wand at the door and five shaking First years walked into the room. "What is your name boy?" he demanded, pointing to a blonde haired Hufflepuff.

"Samuel Bates, Sir," he squeaked, his hands shaking which he tried to hide by stuffing them in his pockets.

"Good." He turned to the class. "I expect you to know the name of your victim. It serves as a permanent reminder of how you progress in your studies." Carrow had barely finished his sentence and taken a breath before aiming the curse at the small child who fell to the floor, writhing and screaming.

Neville felt sick immediately. He couldn't do this. Nobody sane could.

A glance around the classroom showed the Slytherins looking disgusted and green - just like everybody else.

"So, who will be our first practitioner?" Nobody volunteered. "Nobody? Hmm… Longbottom," he shouted and the Gryffindor held back a glare. "You've got some experience with this curse - why don't you demonstrate?"

"No," he replied confidently, standing behind his desk and glaring at their supposed Professor. "No I won't." Amycus' jaw clenched and he felt a small pinch of glee erupt in his gut.

"And why not?"

"Because I have no desire to do so." His voice reeked confidence - some it fake, some of it growing from the support he could see from others. Seamus was nodding in agreement and Lavender looked like she wanted to stand up and share her piece of mind but a shake of his head had her calming down.

"Oh Mr Longbottom," Amycus cooed sarcastically. "You are a little troublemaker, aren't you? So underestimated in both your magical abilities and your character which gives you the perfect chance to sneak in, gain friends and then think you can get away with disrespecting your superiors!"

"Boys will be boys," Neville said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as if he wasn't afraid.

"Detention tonight Mr Longbottom. If you think your behavior will let you get away with some actions then you are truly foolish. Come and stand with Mr Bates and his friends." Neville walked slowly to the small children and offered them a soft smile when his back was to the Death Eater. "Mr Goyle, let us show the class the wonders of the curse on Mr Longbottom. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Remus never imagined he'd get to go to Hogwarts, let alone meet people who didn't mind sitting with a complete stranger. He'd scoured the entire train for an empty carriage, finding none, and had ended up asking if he could share the compartment with them. They'd held no complaint, allowing him to shuffle past so he was in a corner by the window and left him to read whilst they discussed Quidditch.

An hour into the train journey, Remus was thoroughly engrossed in his book until the sounds of slurping which were coming from right beside him caught his attention. He peeked over the cover to see one of the two boys (the one with longer, less messy hair) eating some sort of fruit noisily. It looked like a huckleberry and he didn't know anybody that liked them. Then again, he didn't know anyone so that wasn't saying much.

With the slurping getting louder, Remus flopped his hand back onto the cushioned seat behind him. It was going to be a long train journey.


	4. Chapter 4

That summer seemed to last forever.

Even though Sirius and his friends had met up at multiple times throughout the holidays, even spending every day with James because he'd just moved in, it seemed like forever since he'd seen Remus.

"When is he getting here?" Sirius complained, standing on his tiptoes so he could see over the heads of other students and family members. "He said he'd get here early."

James rolled his eyes and zipped up his jacket, wincing at the slight breeze that ran through the station. Not even magic could completely protect them from Mother Nature.

"Why do we put up with him?" Peter asked from beside him, causing James to chuckle.

"A dog is a man's best friend," he answered, shrugging nonchalantly. Sirius mockingly glared over at the pair and James merely poked his tongue out in answer. Before Sirius could do anything, Remus appeared through the crowd and his arms were immediately filled with an energetic Black.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, stumbling to keep his balance. "I saw you yesterday."

"Sh, it was hours too long," Sirius remarked, letting go of the werewolf and stepping back.

"I thought it wasn't long enough if i'm honest," Remus teased, smirking at the other Marauders when Sirius made a gasped noise. He promptly jumped back on Remus, wrapping an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair with a fist.

"Tell me you love me, boy, do it," Sirius spoke dramatically causing all of the friends to laugh.

"Come on Pads," James said, "Let's get on the train."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you planning on doing after we've finished Hogwarts?" Lily asked as they began doing their potions. It was their Fifth year and they were a couple of weeks away from their O.W.L.s and he was surprisingly calm.

"I don't know," he replied, holding his knife as he chopped the cocoa bean evenly. "Not much I can do with my speciality," Severus remarked, motioning towards his potion skills. Professor Slughorn, who had been walking past at that exact time, decided to enter his pennyworth.

"My advice, don't waste so much time worrying about your skin or your weight. Develop what you do, what you put your hands on in the world." He smiled good naturedly. "Of course, with potioneering hands like yours Mister Snape, you should have no fear with what you do in your future."

Severus smiled, happy that his Professor could see he was talented. It wasn't his favourite lesson for no reason, after all.

"Woah," Severus exclaimed, grabbing onto Lily's wrist to prevent her from adding the rat spleen. "Hold your horses. You need to stir it anti clockwise three turns and then wait for the sizzle before adding it." She did as he said, and when the satisfying sizzle could be heard, indicating that it was ready, she smiled at him.

"Thanks Sev," she spoke, grinning at him. He ignored the flutter of butterflies in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't meant to scare the child.

Coming from a pureblooded family, the Sorting Hat had presumed that Regulus Black was aware of what he could do but apparently he hadn't been pre-warned and so when he informed the boy that no dragon was going to fight him for the right to join the school, he'd been shocked to find the boy frightened by his voice.

"Don't worry my boy," the hat said, "All older siblings do this to their brothers and sisters. You'll be surprised at what they come up with."

"So what do I have to do?" Regulus asked tentatively, eyeing his brother at the Gryffindor table and his cousins at the Slytherin table.

"Just sit there and let me do the work. Hufflepuff is no good for you but you do have the brains for Ravenclaw. You definitely have a spark that would fit you in well with the Gryffindor lot but also the Slytherins. Hmm, where to put you?"

"I want to go in Slytherin. Please," Regulus asked politely and that Hat sensed the guilt of where he wanted to go.

"Listen here young Mr Black, never be ashamed of what you feel. You have the right to feel any emotion that you want and to do what makes you happy. If you want to go in Slytherin, I am not one to argue, especially since I can tell you'd do brilliantly."

"Thank you."

"SLYTHERIN," the Hat roared and Regulus Black scampered off to the table with his head held high.


	7. Chapter 7

Dolores Umbridge was a very sour person and was only created on Merlin's Earth to cause people in her close proximity a total lack of fun and love. She was an absolute fun sponge - and enjoyed it. She was constantly coming up with new rules in Hogwarts that would cause the children under her… care to be bored and complain constantly.

Her newest one was by far her favourite.

Education Degree Number Thirty-One: Boys and girls must be six inches apart.

The amount of children that complained about that had given her wonderful dreams; she increased her patrols to double so that she could see the faces of sneaky couples who had broken both her Educational Degree and the well known curfew. It was one lucky day that she caught Miss Weasley and Mr Thomas out of their common rooms and in a position that didn't just hint to what they had been getting up to.

Now, back in her office, she was wishing that she hadn't found them purely for the headache that the ginger bint was giving her.

"I just can't believe this rubbish and all of your stupid rules!" Ginny complained rather loudly, almost shouting and she was definitely disrupting her little kittens' nap times. "You have no right!"

"I have every right, Miss Weasley," Dolores replied. "I am Madam Undersecretary, which is a very important position in the Ministry." Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do you know how I got where I am?" she asked, hoping to teach the children the valuable lesson of solitude and hard work.

"Sucking dick and kissing ass?" Dolores' cry of outrage covered Dean's snort of amusement for which he was thankful.

"Miss Weasley!" she exclaimed. "I don't understand why you are being so impossible. I know that you are friends with Mr Potter and are therefore subjected to his abysmal lies about You-Know-Who but-"

"They aren't lies!" Ginny interrupted. "Voldemort really is back which is why we should all be learning less theory in Defence and more practical."

Dolores kept silent for a moment, sighing and shaking her head as if she felt sorry for the girl.

"Time appears to be wasted when someone seeks truth in lies," she commented wisely before clearing her throat. "Regardless, we are not here to discuss Mr Potter; we're here to discuss the matter of your rule breaking and the complete disregard you hold for authority figures. The pair of you - especially you Miss Weasley - are in big trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

The weather was always one to ruin romantic dates that had been planned weeks in advance but Harry Potter had had enough things in his life ruined and he wasn't going to let this be another one.

Food basket, check. Food in the basket, check. Favourite foods included, check. Picnic blanket, check. Pre-checked that location was available, check.

Everything was ready to go except for his date - but he knew that they were just checking their hair once again. Like always.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy snarled as he walked - more like swaggered - up to the Gryffindor boy. "Going out in the rain?" he asked, motioning to the horrendous downpour.

"No, i'm not," Harry countered. "I've got another place in mind."

"Where?" Draco asked curiously and Harry laughed, stepping forward so that he was in Draco's face.

"Why do you ask, Malfoy?" Draco stared into the emerald eyes for a few moments longer before they flickered to his lips, silently pleading. Harry granted his request and pushed their lips together. "I don't know why you insist on acting like we used to; everyone knows that we're together."

"Old habits," Draco answered with a shrug. Harry merely rolled his eyes before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the Astronomy Tower. Once at the top, Harry settled the blanket down, the basket in the middle and both boys sat on either side. "So what goodies have you go in there?" Draco asked and Harry grinned, rummaging around.

"We've got sandwiches, pumpkin pastries." As Harry declared each food he'd packed, he brought them out to rest on the blanket. "Apples and-"

"Ooh, I want an apple!" Draco interrupted, snatching the basket and searching it for his favourite snack. There wasn't anything. "I thought you said you packed apples."

"I did," Harry mumbled around a mouthful of food. "They taste delectable." Draco looked up to see his boyfriend munching on an apple. An apple that had apparently been the only one packed.

"Share please?" Draco pleaded, eyeing both the apple and his boyfriend with lust.

"No. First come, first served," Harry announced, taking another bite of the fruit.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, shocked. "Apples are my favourite food!"

"So? I'm eating it now."

"Harry, what do you love?"

"Doughnuts," he commented, looking at Draco as if he was insane for thinking otherwise.

"What was your first love?"

"Doughnuts," Harry said, nodding at the thought of the food.

"What makes your heart skip?"

"Doughnuts."

"Don't you understand, Potter?" Draco hissed. "That's exactly the same for me but with apples! I'm telling you, give me that fruit now or so help me, I'll burn every doughnut that you ever come across."

The remainder of that apple was delicious.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin hadn't ever been the kind of man who had the guts to confront people and take what he wanted. He hadn't ever been the kind of man who could tell a girl that he liked her even though he ran the risk of rejection.

Instead, he was the kind of guy that sat quietly in the library and admired from afar. But no more! He was going to stand up from this table, walk over to Hermione's and practically demand a date! Just, in a polite way so he wasn't deemed an ass.

"Justin, hey!" a voice greeted, plopping onto the seat next him. He blinked and turned to face Hermione. "Can I borrow your quill? Great, thanks!" She didn't let him answer and before he knew what had happened, she'd snatched the ivory quill from his hand and begun to quickly scrawl something on some parchment.

"I didn't say yes," he mumbled and she snorted a laugh. "You stole it. You're a thief!" he accused.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," she apologised. "At least I'm not going to steal anything else."

"Once a thief, always a thief." Hermione gaped at him and quickly returned his quill. He barely registered the velvety feel of the feather in his hand, instead choosing to wince at the shocked face of hers. He needed to make it better. Now! "I mean, first you steal my heart, then you steal my quill…" He tutted.

"Steal your heart?" Hermione asked, looking at him with a small smile. "I've stolen your heart?"

"Yeah," he admitted awkwardly, running a hand through his hair as he willed himself not to blush.

"Well that makes things so much easier," she said, quickly pecking him on his cheek and shoving the parchment she'd been writing on in front of him. "I have to run, I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall, but, let me know, yeah?" He nodded dumbly and watched as she made her way out of the library before looking at the parchment.

_Take me to Hogsmeade this weekend, please?_

Ha! He didn't have to do anything. Though Justin was the take charge kind of guy, it seemed Hermione was.


	10. Chapter 10

He was stunned.

Tom Riddle was a man who was confident and had charisma flowing from his every pore. Though he was half-blood and returned to an orphanage every summer holiday - since he had no choice on the matter - he'd been able to gather quite the friendship group.

Egotistical purebloods who came from families who were even more egotistical than their children flocked to his side; he'd made it no secret within his House that he held certain views on mudbloods and other filth like that.

The whole school loved him. Females adored him and they fought amongst themselves just to have the chance to say hello. Males, though they did hold some resentment towards him for how he managed to hold every female's affections without a thought, they did respect him for his knowledge and power. The purebloods loved him for the power he was planning on giving them all.

So yes, he was stunned when a pureblood, Henry Mcdonald, turned down the chance at helping him clean up the world. (Of course he didn't word it like that, he worded it in a more political sense) Henry Mcdonald had made a grave mistake, one for which he would pay.

In his refusal, Henry had declared him and his merry band of men to be a bunch of fools who will get their asses handed to them on a cardboard platter in Azkaban if they weren't careful and he wasn't going to partake in a suicide mission. Tom had stood by silently, holding back on the urge to curse the Ravenclaw who clearly lacked sense and judgement.

He'd get his revenge though. He'd made sure blood was spilt as punishment. Whether it be from McDonald or his whiny girlfriend, Myrtle something… He'd get his revenge and Henry McDonald would always regret the day he made an enemy of Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	11. Chapter 11

With Ron and Lavender's break up fresh on her mind, Hermione came to realise how important people came to be - especially those who were in the heart.

"Harry," Hermione called, bringing his attention to her from his chess match with Ron. "When you love someone, but are afraid to show it, how do you let them know?"

Both boys stared at her for a moment before Harry cleared his throat. "Have you told this person how you feel?" She shook her head as an answer. "Well set the scene. Go to somewhere special to both of you and tell them there. No disturbances, nothing."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, speaking more to herself than her friends. "I'll do that."

* * *

Hermione had set everything up perfectly. The picnic blanket was magically stuck down and on it were numerous of their favourite foods, all small enough to be eaten as finger foods as well as candles and a rose sat in the middle.

"You called me here for a reason, Granger," Cormac called as he came up the stairs. "It better be good!" He faltered when he reached the top, eyeing her and the setting that she'd created. "Well, this is good unless you're here to break up with me."

She shook her head, curls flying around her face crazily. "I, I just need to tell you something and I haven't been ready to say it for ages and I'm not even ready now but-"

"It's a terrible thing, in life, to wait until you're ready. There is almost no such thing as ready. There is only now," Cormac finished for her and she nodded in agreement. "Well our meetings aren't normally this serious."

"I love you," she blurted out and his eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. She looked like she was going to throw up because she was that nervous and he couldn't help but try and lighten the situation.

"You only want me for my body," he teased. "You aren't even aware that there is a mind underneath all these lush locks." She rolled her eyes, understanding his game.

"The mind is so much more interesting than the body," she breathed and he stepped forward until he'd closed the gap between them. "You're just lucky enough to have both."

"I'm not the only one," he commented before kissing her. "If I could drop dead right now, I'd be the happiest man alive," he said with a sigh and a grin.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, tilting her head back so that she could look at him properly.

"Because the girl I love, loves me back. I can't get much happier than that." Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around him which he did back to her.

In each other's arms they were happy and safe.

This was where they were supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Duelling club had probably been Hogwarts latest creation since the war. It gave people better chances to hone their skills and figure out their strengths and weaknesses in situations that didn't mean life or death. It also created the weirdest of friendships.

"Oi! Granger," a feminine voice called - one that Hermione recognised immediately and caused her to roll her eyes. "I want a rematch. You beat me unfairly last time, and I demand another go!"

"Why, dear Parkinson, do you want to be embarrassed in front of all these people… _again?"_ Hermione replied, her voice dripping from fake shock and she added a little gasp at the end which made Ron snort into his sandwich.

"Bring it on, Granger."

* * *

Hermione had never felt so excited for a duel. Well, that was a lie. Any duel with Pansy Parkinson had her fighting off grins and having the time of her life. Their was just something about her. Maybe it was her flowery perfume that assaulted Hermione's senses every time she walked past. Overpowered more like but hey, some people like perfume.

"You feeling lucky?" Pansy asked, twisting her neck in circles to limber up. "Because you're going to need it."

"Wow, that's some fighting talk," Hermione replied. "Let's hope you're not all bark and actually have some bite otherwise this could be disappointing and so… unsatisfying." Pansy's eyes flashed and when Neville announced that they were free to begin, she immediately sent off a stunner.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the predictability of her opponent and erected a simple shield, not even bothering to speak.

Attacking spell from Pansy.

Defending spell from Hermione.

That was how majority of the duel went and half the time, Hermione was mute. It was an impressive show of her magical ability - if none of them had already been made aware of that.

"Fight me!" Pansy demanded, glaring at the Gryffindor. Hermione bowed slightly.

"If you insist. _Cantis,"_ she called, and watched with satisfaction as Pansy wasn't quick enough to erect her shield and the Slytherin began to sing. Giggles erupted from everyone that was witnessing their duel and Pansy threw down her wand in defeat. Hermione let the song finish before ending the spell and walked over to her opponent, offering a hand to shake. "Thanks for the duel."

"No, _thank you,_ if I ever want to be embarrassed beyond my wildest dreams then I know who to come to." She bent and picked up her wand. "Stupid stick," she grumbled causing Hermione to laugh loudly, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"A poor workman always blames his tools," Hermione commented and winked at the other female. Pansy merely rolled her eyes, too tired to retaliate and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"We have the weirdest foreplay ever," Pansy commented as the two walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

They were cursed. Well, he was pretty sure they all were anyway.

Divination with Trelawney truly was mad and complete guess work. He didn't have the sight and he hardly believed in any of that crap anyway but it was something his parents were passionate about and he knows that's a bad thing to base your subjects on but he had to.

And now he was slaving away at his desk with no idea how to keep calculating this damn futures when the books supplied images that they were supposed to be seeing but never actually saw. The book didn't account for an umbrella that had rabbit ears and now he had to keep on describing something that was so far from the truth that was probably believable.

Damn, he hated this.

How on Merlin's Earth was he meant to focus on work anyway when he had the Triwizard Tasks to prepare for? Surely he could be given a 'get out of lessons' card.

He dropped his head onto the desk with a loud thump. He hated Divination and all the death predictions that were due to come true in the following months. Like that was ever going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

If there was one thing that Peter Pettigrew was proud of, it was his ability to store food almost anywhere on his body. He was a growing lad and he was constantly hungry which definitely helped him to come up with excuses for food. He soon realised that his friends were much taller than him and weren't eating as much but at that point, he just openly admitted that he enjoyed food.

His powers of openly hiding food were always used by his friends and now, sitting in the Greenhouses in Hogwarts, with the Professor going on and on, Sirius turned to Peter and waited patiently for the picnic to begin.

It was similar to a muggle magician's magic act. He pulled pasta contained in pots from the bag that also held his supplies, and he removed apples from the outside compartments. He even had some chocolate bars in hidden in a pile of his parchments.

It was amazing! And definitely better when the two friends dug straight into their feast during class with nobody aware.


	15. Chapter 15

The castle was huge and daunting, everything about it made to frighten him as he walked towards the entrance. It was towering over him more and more with every step and he didn't know why he was still going.

He walked over the bridge, leading to the Entrance Hall, and across the moat which was filled with shallow water - something that gave him some relief which meant that there wasn't any killer crocodiles or sharks living in there.

The Queen was sat in the throne room which he was led to once in the castle and he was filled with fear at the dark look on her face. He looked for escape routes but found none.

"Do not be afraid, young one," the Queen spoke, rising from her throne and meeting him at the bottom of the steps that came from her dais. She waved her hands in an extravagant fashion and a small, golden light began to be emitted from the gaudy locket that rested around her neck.

Immediately his eyes latched onto the jewellery and he couldn't look away. He vaguely heard her talk about his uses in the kingdom but he was too focused. It was as if she'd used the locket to hypnotise him.

"Now," she spoke, finally being able to drag his attention away from the necklace and too her. "I need you to do a very brave task for me." He nodded, jutting his chest out to show that he was manly and capable. "I need you to-"

A loud beeping sound echoed through the throne room, shaking the castle walls and causing dust to fall from the rafters. "What is this sorcery?" she screeched. He couldn't answer her and as bricks fell from the walls, his feet were planted firmly in place. "Run, you fool! Try to find the source of this… monstrous noise!"

"I already know what it is," he spoke. "It's my… alarm." He looked around him, with wide eyes and watched as the pieces of the castle disappeared and vanished, to be replaced with the boys dormitory in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. "Damn," he groaned when the Queen turned into a naked Damon Crane, fresh from his shower.

"Have a nice dream, Weasley?" he asked, laughing at the sour face Charlie pulled. "What was it about?"

"Castles and queens," he mumbled.

"Huh, you'd think that since you practically live in a castle for the whole year, that you'd actually dream of something normal."


	16. Chapter 16

Pomona Sprout was exhausted and fed up with everything to do with plants. And that was saying something. She had given her Fifth Years a simple task, and yes, she was aware that most of them were more interested in the Mandrakes than her but she had been hopeful that they were all listening to some extent.

She was apparently wrong.

Here she had an assignment in her hand talking about the properties of Devil's Snare when they were supposed to be writing about the uses of Hawthorn.

Oh Merlin, may he give her the strength to get through this.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorcan and Lysander were far more excited this year than they were for the last. It was the first time that they'd ever see the Hogwart Thestrals pulling their carriages up to the castle.

Of course, seeing as they actually hadn't seen death, they couldn't actually see the winged animals unlike their Mother but they were still excited regardless.

"Now, behave," Luna said dreamily to her two boys, kissing them both on the forehead and stroking the hair so it resembled less of a mess. They immediately messed it up once she'd let go of them. "And, have fun of course!"

Rolf removed his arm from around Luna's waist and clapped both sons on the shoulder. "Not everything is about the creatures at school," he told them. "I know that is hypocritical of me to say but I missed so much moments and memories because of my fascination that I live to regret it in some moments."

"Yeah, we get it Dad," Lysander commented, rolling his eyes.

"We'll focus on them like six days a week instead of seven," Lorcan added with a smirk. "Can we go now? We want to see the Thestrals."

"You won't even be able to see them," Rolf said, confusedly.

"Yeah, but we'll have our carriage pulled by them! Do you know how amazing that is?" Lysander exclaimed, arms wide with excitement.

"Boys," Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can see them," she bragged. "And I've also rode one. You won't be able to beat that." The two boys gaped at her, shocked that she'd never told them that before. "Now, go have fun!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Is it September yet?" Rose Weasley complained, throwing herself onto the settee with a flop. Her dad and his girlfriend were sitting on the other one, looking at her with amused looks.

"Only couple more days, Rose," Ron promised, taking a sip of his drink. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually miss school."

"I do," she replied instantly and slapped a hand over her mouth when she realised what she'd said.

"You are so like your mother," Ron tutted.

"When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the learning," she defended immediately. "But you have to admit, some of the things we can do are amazing!" Ron rolled his eyes, turning his interest to the tele and away from the conversation of school.

"I was in the same position as you every year," Lavender whispered conspiratorially. "Couldn't stand any lessons except for Divination but my friends made everything so much more interesting."

"Divination? But that lesson is such utter nonsense! I faked my way through it for a whole year and I got away with it." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"You are so like your mother."


	19. Chapter 19

"It's great to be back at school… I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life," Ron said sarcastically, flopping onto the compartment's seat and sulking. Hermione and Harry, who were sat with him, exchanged amused looks before returning to what they were doing before being interrupted. "I mean, it isn't like we just had a war and the whole castle got destroyed. Surely they could've delayed the return by a year, or two, or forever."

"The whole castle _didn't_ get destroyed," Hermione countered with an eye roll, not bothering to look at him as she turned the page in her book.

"And why would they delay?" Harry asked. "There are children ready to learn magic and see Hogwarts for the first time. Muggleborns who have just been brought into our wonderful world and are excited to be welcomed."

"They aren't going to be welcome with the Death Eater Slytherins around," Ron mumbled, glaring at Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott as they walked past.

"Prejudices like that started a war," Hermione sung, glaring at the ginger over her book. "And they weren't willing Death Eaters like Dolohov or Lestrange. Remember that."

"Yeah, well," Ron paused feeling properly chastised by his friend. "I _was_ enjoying life, you know."


	20. Chapter 20

"Back to school already? Where did summer go?" Sirius asked, leaning on the door frame as he watched his godson pack his things. "It seems like only yesterday we were going to Quidditch matches and having water fights in the garden."

"That's because it was yesterday, Sirius," Harry replied with a chuckle. He loved his godfather and yeah, he was sad that he never got to know his parents, but he had Sirius and Remus and that was close enough.

"Really? Huh, I guess it was." Sirius smiled as he watched the kid he helped raise turn and look around the room, checking that everything he needed was in his trunk. "You know, if you missed something, Remus or myself can floo it over."

"Yeah, but I don't want to inconvenience you," Harry replied. Sirius gaped at him and walked over quickly to pull him into a hug.

"You could never inconvenience us. You are family." Harry nodded and hugged Sirius back. "Now, go get them. Knock 'em dead."

"Sirius," Harry complained.

"What? You're right. You probably have already knocked them dead with shock, seeing as you're the first Defence professor in history to make it more than one year. Amazing. Clearly something you get from your mother because James was way too stupid to be able to do this with his life."

Harry's face turned thoughtful with a pinch of sadness and Sirius worried he'd said the wrong thing. "Would they be proud of me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Prouder than anything," Sirius confirmed with his own proud smile. "Almost as proud as me." He winked.


	21. Chapter 21

"Can't we just cancel Mondays? It's not like anyone cares…" Hermione complained as she entered the Great Hall, dragging her feet. "Point out one person to me who cares," she demanded in a whiny voice as she slumped into the nearest seat on the bench.

Many of the Gryffindors were looking at her in shock, other than Harry and Ron who were used to these complaints, as they watched their resident bookworm and school lover complain.

"Mondays are the worst day of the week, without a doubt," she carried on. "Fridays and Saturdays are delightful because they allow for late nights without repercussions. Wednesdays are okay because they are the middle of the week and Thursdays are almost brilliant because they are just before Fridays. Tuesdays are o-kay but they're similar to Mondays."

"Hermione," Harry said softly, bringing her attention to him. "Eat some breakfast, drink some coffee. That'll wake you up." She nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned and put together her favourite morning beverage, taking a sip and emitting a satisfied groan.

"I still hate Mondays," she vowed.


	22. Chapter 22

"Professor Lupin is the only reason I'm taking this class," a fifth year girl told her friend, giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl, having memories of Lavender and Parvati flash through her mind. Oh, Merlin.

"I wonder where he is," the girl's friend asked, craning her neck to look around the classroom that they were in. If they were observant enough, they would've noticed the two figures standing at the front of the room. Yes, they were enclosed in the shadows but they weren't using charms to hide themselves.

"Shh," a boy from behind them complained. "I think something is about to happen."

The boy had a good instinct and, as he said, something was going to happen. Remus, ever the impatient, shot the disarming charm in her direction to start them off but it was such a rookie move and she was already prepared, deflecting it away and sending two of her own jinxes back at him.

The duel carried on for the next five minutes, neither Remus or herself leaving the safety of the shadows and being echoed by 'ooh's and 'aww's of their onlookers.

"Enough," she called and Remus immediately relaxed his posture and lowered his wand. They both stepped out into the light, bowing to each other. "Welcome, class. I am Professor Granger and will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts. Many of you have been misinformed of who your correct Professor is but I can confirm that it is me. Mr Lupin is merely my assistant." She shot a smirk at the two girls who were looking extremely disappointed. "This class, as you are aware, is also compulsory. You did not get to choose it or its Professor. No complaints."

She exchanged an amused look with Remus when they both heard the almost silent groans of the girls.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh Merlin," Hermione mumbled, eyes wide and face pale as she looked around the Great Hall, her eyes taking in every figure that wasn't moving or injured.

There were a lot.

"This is all my fault," Harry muttered beside her, his eyes also taking in the carnage that surrounded them. Friends they'd grown up with at Hogwarts were laying on the ground with sheets being pulled over their bodies.

"Don't speak like that," Hermione reprimanded. "This is as much as your fault as it is mine." She saw the argument on his face and nodded. "Exactly. It isn't my fault, therefore it isn't yours."

"Hermione, these people are fighting because of me," he told her, pleading with her to understand.

"You really think that? Are you stupid? Wake up, Harry! These people live in this world the same as you. Prejudiced, power hungry, murdering maniacs that want to kill and control everyone are as much as a threat to them as they are to you. I don't think Malfoy is fighting for you to live, Harry. He's fighting because this is his life too. I'm fighting because if I don't, I'm the first to die. You're fighting because you want this madness to end and to have a normal life. The Weasley family are fighting for each other. Do not, for one second, think this is all about you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, no longer bothering to put up a fight. She was right after all.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed, glancing around with awe in her eyes. How come she'd never come up here before now other than for work? This is what it was all about.

"Yeah, it is," Remus replied and she turned, finding his eyes on her. Her answering blush caused him to chuckle and look away to the stars so she could compose herself. "You know, I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Why on Earth wouldn't I?" she asked, gaping at him with shock. "You're intelligent, funny, tall, dark and handsome." She let her eyes roam, almost unintentionally, up and down his frame before ending on his face where she stared into his embarrassed eyes.

"But you're smart too," he countered. "Smarter than anyone I've ever met. If anything, I'd say you are smarter than most of the Professors here and they're qualified in their field."

"What's your point?"

"You're smart enough to have seen the signs, Hermione," he forced out and she winced at they way he looked defeated. He was too amazing to have that look on his face. Ever. "Why did you say yes? A pity party? To get it confirmed and tell everyone to make me leave? How about-"

"How about because my heart skips a beat every time I see you and my palms get sweaty when you talk to me? How about because I want you all for myself?" Remus stared at the witch in shock and she chuckled. "You, Remus Lupin, are amazing and I would love to go on another date with you."

He didn't answer, instead choosing to lean down and kiss her passionately but gently. Now he knew why Sirius always took his girlfriends up to the Astronomy Tower.


	25. Chapter 25

Many people hated the Dungeons because they were cold and dingy, always tinting the air with dampness and potion fumes. But that was what Severus Snape loved about it so much! It wasn't stuffy and humid like he guessed the Gryffindor Common Room was like and it wasn't close to the kitchens where you were constantly overwhelmed with the scents of food like he presumed the Hufflepuffs were. He had no clue about the Ravenclaws and he held no opinion for them but he guessed that they would be constantly in touch with books both day and night. That was too much for him.

No, the Dungeons held a certain place in his heart. A comforting bubble that nobody could burst; not even the pesky Marauders were able to.

He'd find himself constantly over a cauldron, his nose picking up on tiny mistakes just by one sniff. The scent for each potion - except Armotentia - would give away what was wrong or right about it. Many held disdain for him due to his greasy hair but how could one combat that when the potion fumes and dingy Dungeons constantly made them less than desirable? He didn't care regardless.

The Dungeons were his happy place.


	26. Chapter 26

"Psst," Ron said quietly from behind Harry. "Harry, mate." Harry still didn't look up from his book - which he was reading with stiff shoulders - and Ron was forced to resort to violence, kicking the back of Harry's chair.

The emerald eyed wizard whirled quickly, glaring at him which Ron didn't even bat an eyelash too. "What?" he hissed.

"Look at 'Mione," he replied and realised that all the effort to get his attention just for that seemed a bit stupid but he wasn't going to back down. "Isn't it strange? She looks almost mad that she's being forced to read!"

Harry looked over at the witch in question and agreed. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were glowing with a magic that he'd been on the wrong end of many times before. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the book and he could see that the force she was gripping the book with was starting to damage the cover. The inside pages were already torn.

"What's that all about?" Harry asked in disbelief, forgetting his own madness and having to read instead of doing anything practical. He knew Hermione hadn't been too impressed with the idea of theory being everything but it was still time for them to just sit there and read. That was something she normally grabbed with both hands.

"I have no clue," Ron replied, eyes fixed on Hermione. He watched as she finished the page she'd been reading and turned it with force that caused it to rip; the quiet noise was loud in the silent classroom and every eye turned to her. Many, if not all, in shock that the bookworm could do such damage.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione hissed to herself. "Excuse me," she called louder, attracting the attention of their Professor. "This book contains no practical content. Even if we were just doing theory all this year, there is still no way for us to learn anything practical come our O.W.L.s."

"hum hum. I don't see the problem, dear," the sugary voice replied causing everyone to cringe. "When encountering a problem, you should alert the Ministry."

"Oh, I would, but you see, I am not aware of any way to contact them when in the middle of a dangerous duel because I haven't been taught them," Hermione replied, smiling sweetly. "It's rather brilliant what you're planning here though. Keep all of the students defenceless and then when they do get attacked, they'll just have to suffer an injury and possibly die!" Hermione mock gasped at the pink woman. "I wonder who would get blamed for that."

"Detention, Miss Granger!" the shrill voice squeaked, her face sporting a patchy blush. "Now class, return to your reading."


	27. Chapter 27

"You did it, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers and looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I must say, I'm incredibly proud of what you've achieved."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she replied. "It means a lot."

Albus chuckled. "We've had this discussion before, Miss Granger. I've asked you to call me Albus. I'm also not the only Headmaster in the room anymore."

"Indeed you are not," a voice spoke up and Hermione rolled her eyes, looking at the portrait of her ex-professor.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione greeted and watched with a grin when he pouted - though he'd say it wasn't one.

"Miss Granger, I am confident that I never gave you permission to speak with me with such familiarity." She didn't answer him like normal but he carried on talking, which did surprise her. "However, I am confident that you will be a wonderful Headmistress of this school."

She looked up at him in shock and giggled when she saw that his face held a look of pain. He clearly was uncomfortable and unfamiliar with giving nice compliments. She sat down in the seat at her desk, looking around her new office and seeing the touches of every Headmaster in the past combined with her own and smiled.

"Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."


	28. Chapter 28

Staring at a blank piece of parchment for an undetermined period of time was probably one of Ron's stupidest ideas. He was completely baffled with what he was supposed to be doing - as he hadn't been paying at all - and when he'd asked Hermione for help, she'd turned him down with a scoff and a roll of her eyes.

She never turned him down. He didn't know how to do homework. He didn't even know what a Gibraltar Campion was let alone what assignment he was doing.

And now, two hours after he began the task of staring, Ron was confronted with a beige overload. Everything he looked at, everything he touched, turned to beige. His skin. The wooden table. The couch. Harry's hair.

It was a disaster and he was going to go crazy if he kept this up! He didn't tell anyone the problem however, instead choosing to bash his head against the beige table multiple times, oblivious to the weird looks he was getting.

He didn't want to bring anyone else into the world of beige-ness.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hermione," Ron said uncertainly. "What are you wearing?" Both Ron and Harry eyed the jumper that Hermione had chosen to wear with looks of mild disgust. It was hideous and shapeless and wasn't flattering in any way.

"A jumper," she replied, tugging on the sleeves and looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"But, why?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "It's yellow. Is that Hufflepuff yellow?"

"No, I'd say it's more canary yellow," Ron piped up before shaking his head. "Seriously. Why are you wearing that?"

"For a test," she answered with a sigh. "Lavender talked me into it because apparently, all good witches must test it."

"Test… what?" Harry questioned, even more confused than he'd started off as.

"Hey, Hermione," Cormac called, wandering over to their small group and wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his side. "I was thinking, if you're free, we could head up to the Astronomy Tower and have a picnic."

"Now?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Can't see why not?"

"Well, should I change?" she asked again, looking down at her jumper with distaste.

"No, it looks warm and cosy and it might be a bit blowy up there." He paused at her furrowed brow. "Is something wrong? If you want to change, you can."

"It's hideous!" she exclaimed, flapping her arms at her sides.

"Well, it is an odd colour but if you want to wear it then who am I to stop you?" A glance at her relieved face made him chuckle and peck her on the forehead. "The test? Really? Who talked you into that?"

"Lavender," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you know that I love you regardless of what you're wearing and how you look, right?" She nodded and he smiled, satisfied with her answer. "Come on, let's go!"

Ron and Harry watched their friend leave before turning to each other. "I have no idea what just happened," Harry confessed and Ron just shrugged, confused himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry hated staying at Privet Drive with the Dursleys; he was always yearning to go back to Hogwarts - his school and home - where he could be with his friends.

He hated the plainness of the Dursley family home. The walls were pale and wallpapered in a tasteless floral pattern that was picked out more for the sophistication that Petunia believed it gave than the actual appearance and appeal it held. The flooring was just as horrid in the carpet colour and Harry found himself missing stone flooring more than he'd ever imagined.

There was one blessing and slice of comfort that he was given in his bedroom. His bedsheets. Petunia had picked them out, seeing them as a boring colour and something worthy of giving to Harry. But she'd been wrong. And now, Harry goes to bed every night, surrounded by the maroon bedsheets that he has at Hogwarts.

And when he went to sleep, he could almost imagine the feel, sounds, touch and unfortunately the smell, of the Gryffindor Dormitory where he stayed.


End file.
